The Red Moon
by Aoyama Motoko's Lover
Summary: These are only the profiles, weapons, and a brief description of what this FanFic is going to be about. Comments and questions are appreciated. Arigato Gozaimasu


The Red Moon  
(A Love Hina/ Red Faction 2 Fan Fic)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu does. I also do not own Red Faction 2. It owns ALL! XD Nor do I own the guest characters and their stories except for Feronen. This FanFic is a WarFic and is a SERIOUS FanFic. It takes place in present times and connects the Red Faction 2 characters into it AFTER the game. There will also be guest appearances from many other stories (such as Fake, the 007 series, and Mission Impossible.).  
  
Characters:  
  
Alias Shrike Tangier Keitaro Urashima Seta Noriyasu Naru Narusegawa Urashima Shinobu Maehara Motoko Aoyama Tsuruko Aoyama Kitsune Kaolla Su Sarah McDougal Haruka Urashima Mutsumi Otohime Kanako Urashima Ryu Dee James Bond Ethan Hunt Feronen  
  
Weapons used from Red Faction 2(bear with me people; better for you to know than not):  
  
CSP-19 Semi-Automatic Pistol CMG-32 Submachine Gun CAS-14 Automatic Combat Shotgun CAR-72 Military Assault Rifle N.I.C.W. Nanotech Individual Combat Weapon NGL-8 Nanotech Grenade Launcher NCMG-44 Enhanced Machine Gun CMRD-32 Magnetic Rail Driver CSMG-19 Silenced Machine Gun JF-90-HMG/BF Heavy Suppression Machine Gun NPSR-755 Precision Sniper Rifle CSR-60 Sniper Rifle W.A.S.P. Wide Area Saturation Projectile MKAP-97 Anti-Personnel Grenade Launcher  
  
Go to www.redfaction2.com to see what the weapons look like and what firing modes they have AND to see what Alias, Shrike, and Tangier look like.  
  
Present day ranged weapons used: Carbines: 9mm Sub M-63A 552 HK5 HK5 SD M79 M4A1 M4A1 SD M4A1-M203 M16A2 M14 F90 AKS-74 AK47 Sniper Rifles: SR-25 SR-25 SD M40A1 M87ELR M82A1 Side Arms: 226 Model 18 M9 Mark 23 Mark 23 SD DE .50 9mm Pistol F57  
  
Present day military equipment used:  
  
Mark141 Ammo Box HE Grenade M67 Claymore Mines Binoculars Designator M79 Smoke Round M79 Frag Round NVG Satchel C4 M203 Smoke Round AT4 RPG7 AN-M8  
  
Go to www.us.playstation.com to find these weapons! (looks under SOCOM 2)  
  
Profiles! We must have Profiles so that you know who is who!  
  
Keitaro Urashima Age: 25 Occupation: Toudai Graduate/Hinata Inn Manager Family:  
Wife: Naru Narusegawa Urashima  
Sister: Kanako Urashima Grandmother: Hina  
Aunt: Haruka Urashima  
Parents: Names Unknown Height: 5'8" Weight: 145lbs. Weapons that will be used by him: CAR-72 Military Assault Rifle  
Mark 23  
  
Naru Narusegawa Urashima Age: 23 Occupation: Toudai Graduate/Hinata Inn Manager Family:  
Husband: Keitaro Urashima  
Parents: Names Unknown  
Sister: Mei Narusegawa  
Aunt-in-law: Haruka Urashima  
Grandmother-in-law: Hina Height: 5'6" Weight: refuses to admit Weapons that will be used by her:  
CMG-32 Submachine Gun x2  
  
Seta Noriyasu No info acquired Weapons that will be used by him:  
NCMG-44 Enhanced Machine Gun x2  
HK5 x2  
JF-90-HMG/BF Heavy Suppression Machine Gun  
DE .50 x2  
  
Kanako Urashima Age: 21 Occupation: None noted Family:  
Parents: Names Unknown  
Brother: Keitaro Urashima  
Aunt: Haruka Urashima  
Grandmother: Hina  
Sister-in-law: Naru Narusegawa Urashima Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Weapons that will be used by her:  
M4A1-M203  
Model 18 x2  
  
Misune "Kitsune" Konno Age: 25 Occupation: Freelance Writer/Hinata Inn Tenant Family:  
Parents: Names Unknown Height: 5'7" Weight: Refuses to admit Weapons the will be used by her:  
M9  
  
Shinobu Maehara Age: 19 Occupation: Toudai Student/Hinata Tenant Family:  
Parents: Names Unknown Height: 5'4" Weight: Refuse to admit Weapons that will be used by her:  
9mm Pistol  
  
Kaolla Su Age: 20 Occupation: Toudai Student/Hinata Tenant/Super Genius Family:  
Brother: Unknown  
Sister: Unknown (can't remember their names. If you know them, e-mail me) Height: 5'5" Weight: Unknown Weapons the will be used by her:  
Every single weapon AT LEAST once...  
  
Motoko Aoyama Age: 22 Occupation: Swordswoman/Toudai Student/Hinata Tenant Family:  
Sister: Tsuruko Aoyama Height: 6'0" Weight: Refuses to admit Weapons that will be used by her:  
Shisui, her katana  
  
Sarah McDougal Age: 15 Occupation: High School Student/Hinata Tenant Family:  
Mother: Deceased  
Father: Seta Noriyasu Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Weapons that will be used by her:  
Every single weapon AT LEAST once...  
  
Mutsumi Otohime Age: 26 Occupation: Toudai Graduate/ Hinata Tenant Family: Lives in Okinawa Height: 5'7" Weight: Unknown Weapons the will be used by her:  
CSP-19 Semi-Automatic Pistol  
  
Haruka Urashima Age: 30s-40s Occupation: Hinata Bar Owner Family:  
Nephew: Keitaro Urashima  
Niece-in-law: Naru Narusegawa Urashima  
Niece: Kanako Urashima  
Mother: Hina Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Weapons that will be used by her:  
CMRD-32 Magnetic Rail Driver  
NPSR-755 Precision Sniper Rifle  
N.I.C.W. Nanotech Individual Combat Weapon  
RPG7  
DE .50 x2  
  
Tsuruko Aoyama Age: Late 20s Occupation: Swordswoman Family:  
Sister: Motoko Aoyama Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Weapons that will be used by her:  
Katana  
  
Subject Number: 1093 Subject Name: XXXXX XXXXX Code Name: ALIAS Next of Kin: NONE Unit: SOPOT SPECIAL FORCES Special Skills: DEMOLITIONS Date Processed: May 19, 2161 Sex: MALE Age At Time Of Processing: 24 YEARS; 0 MONTHS; 1 DAY I.Q., Pre-Processing: 122 I.Q., Post-Processing: 134 Height, Pre-Processing: 5'11" Weight, Pre-Processing: 203 LBS Height, Post-Processing: 6'2" Weight, Post-Processing: 238 LBS Physician Profile: A 7-YEAR VETERAN OF SOPOT SPECIAL FORCES WITH FOREIGN SERVICE EXPERIENCE, SUBJECT HAS EARNED THE CHANCELLOR'S QUATTRO-CLUSTER FOR HEROISM AND THE SOPOT MEDAL OF VALOR. MILITARY SERVICE FILES NOTED ABOVE-AVERAGE INTELLIGENCE, ABOVE-AVERAGE LEADERSHIP, ABOVE-AVERAGE LOYALTY, ABOVE-AVERAGE COURAGE, AND ABOVE-AVERAGE COMBAT SKILLS. PRE-PROCESSING, THIS SUBJECT DEMONSTRATED A STABLE PSYCHOLOGY AND WILLINGNESS TO COOPERATE WITH THE EXPERIMENT. POST-PROCESSING, SUBJECT CONTINUED TO DEMONSTRATE A STABLE PSYCHOLOGY, WAS PLEASED BY HIS ENHANCED PHYSICAL AND MENTAL ABILITIES, AND WAS EAGER TO USE THEM IN THE SERVICE OF THE COMMONWEALTH. (NOTE: SUBJECT IS AMONG THE 27% OF SUBJECTS WHO SHOW NO SIGNIFICANT PSYCHOLOGICAL CHANGE POST-PROCESSING. Subject Number: 888 Subject Name: XXXXX XXXXX Code Name: SHRIKE Next of Kin: BROTHER: XXXXX XXXXX Unit: ARMY AIR CORPS Special Skills: TRANSPORTATION Date Processed: May 18, 2161 Sex: MALE Age At Time Of Processing: 27 YEARS; 1 MONTHS; 25 DAY I.Q., Pre-Processing: 120 I.Q., Post-Processing: 125 Height, Pre-Processing: 5'5" Weight, Pre-Processing: 133 LBS Height, Post-Processing: 5'7" Weight, Post-Processing: 148 LBS Physician Profile: A 6-YEAR VETERAN OF THE ARMY AIR CORPS, SUBJECT IS A SPECIALIST IN ALL FORMS OF MILITARY TRANSPORTATION AND HAS FOREIGN SERVICE EXPERIENCE. SUBJECT'S ABILITY TO THINK CREATIVELY HAS MADE HIM AN EXCELLENT CHOICE FOR A LARGE NUMBER OF HIGH-RISK OPERATIONS. SERVICE FILE NOTES THAT THE SUBJECT IS EDUCATED, SKILLFUL, AND CONFIDENT, BUT HAS NOT BEEN RECOMMENDED FOR PROMOTION DUE TO A TENDENCY TO "CREATIVELY INTERPRET ORDERS." SUBJECT FEELS THAT VOLUNTEERING FOR PROCESSING WILL GAIN HIM THE PROMOTION HE DESIRES. PRE-PROCESSING, THIS SUBJECT'S PSYCHOLOGICAL PROFILE INDICATED AN ABOVE-AVERAGE AND HIGHLY CREATIVE INTELLECT COUPLED WITH SUPERIOR PROBLEM-SOLVING ABILITIES. POST-PROCESSING, THE SUBJECT DEMONSTRATED FASTER REACTION TIMES AND INCREASED BELIEF IN HIS MENTAL SUPERIORITY AND PHYSICAL INVULNERABILITY. (NOTE: SUBJECT AMONG 56% OF PROCESSED EXHIBITING A VARIETY OF MEASUREABLE PSYCHOLOGICAL CHANGES.) Subject Number: 307 Subject Name: XXXXX XXXXX Code Name: TANGIER Next of Kin: NONE Unit: SOPOT INTELLIGENCE SERVICES Special Skills: STEALTH; ELECTRONICS Date Processed: MAY 16, 2161 Sex: FEMALE Age At Time Of Processing: 22 YEARS; 4 MONTHS; 14 DAYS I.Q., Pre-Processing: 135 I.Q., Post-Processing: 139 Height, Pre-Processing: 5'4" Weight, Pre-Processing: 118 LBS Height, Post-Processing: 5'7" Weight, Post-Processing: 136 LBS Physician Profile: SUBJECT WAS AMONG THE ADOLESCENT ORPHANS SHIPPED POST-REBELLION FROM THE ULTOR COMPLEX ON MARS TO THE COMMONWEALTH. BECAUSE OF HER DEMONSTRATED TECHNICAL EXPERTISE, SUBJECT WAS IMMEDIATELY ASSIGNED TO THE SOPOT INTELLIGENCE SERVICES. SUBJECT HAS DISTINGUISHED HERSELF IN DOMESTIC AND FOREIGN COVERT OPERATIONS. NANO-PROCESSING PROCEDURES WERE MODIFIED TO ENHANCE SUBJECT'S STEALTH ABILITIES. PRE-PROCESSING, SUBJECT DEMONSTRATED A STABLE BUT INTROVERTED PSYCHOLOGY. SERVICE FILES NOTED MORE UNDERSTANDING OF TECHNOLOGY THAN PEOPLE. POST-PROCESSING, SUBJECT CONTINUED TO DEMONSTRATE A STABLE PSYCHOLOGY, BUT HAS BECOME EXTREMELY EXTROVERTED. ONE TESTER NOTED THAT SUBJECT ATTEMPTED TO MANIPULATE HIM USING FLIRTATION AND SEXUAL INNUENDO. (NOTE: SUBJECT AMONG 56% OF PROCESSED EXHIBITING A VARIETY OF MEASUREABLE PSYCHOLOGICAL CHANGES.)   
  
Ryu Age: 20s Occupation: New York Police Officer Family: Deceased Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Weapons that will be used by him:  
DE .50  
  
Dee Age: 20s Occupation: New York Police Officer Family: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Weapons that will be used by him:  
DE .50  
  
James Bond Alias: 007 Age: 40s Occupation: MI6 Operative Family: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Weapons that will be used by him:  
Any weapon that he can get his hands on!  
  
Ethan Hunt Age: 30s Occupation: IMF Operative Family: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Weapons that will be used by him:  
Any weapon that he can get his hands on! 


End file.
